Popcorn and Passion The Epilogue
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Fluffy OneShot to finish off Popcorn and Passion. Very fluffy, bit slashy, I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, thank you.


Popcorn and Passion – The Epilogue

Spencer sat on the side of the bed looking down at the small piece of metal in his hand.

He was tired but hyped up after a day celebrating with other (far more worthy, he thought) recipients of the FBI Medal of Valor.

"I should never have got this, Aaron." He fingered the medal, feeling the texture of the gold, and the ribbon attached to it. "I still can't believe it."

Aaron came and sat beside him. "You earned it, Babe. You almost died that day, and you saved twenty three people. They wouldn't be alive right now if not for you."

Aaron closed Spencer's hand around the medal. "We are so very proud of you Spence. The whole team is. You have brought honor to the BAU. You should have seen Morgan. He was really crying!"

"But it was so embarrassing, in front of all those people! I thought I was going to faint!"

He looked at the suit hanging on the front of the wardrobe. "And look what I wore!" he added, as if that was the worst thing in the world to wear.

Aaron laughed. "You looked gorgeous!"

Spencer took off the dark glasses that he now had to wear most of the time. The light in the bedroom was dim, so his eyes wouldn't hurt.

The prescription on the glasses was high, but the Ophthalmic Surgeon who Spencer still regularly saw, had said that in a year or two, the prescription would be lowered, as his eyes recovered.

Spencer picked up the little leather box and put the medal away.

"I'll keep it in this drawer." he said. He looked at Aaron. "Thank you. It's a wonderful thing to be honored like this. But I really don't think I deserve it!"

Aaron put his arms around Spence. "Come here, my hero!"

He pulled Spencer close, and kissed him gently, Spence answered the kiss, and pressed against him.

"I love you, Aaron."

Aaron felt his world stand still as he held Spencer. He had thought at one time that this would only be a memory. He felt light headed, now Spencer was back in his arms.

Summer rain was beating onto the window, the warm wet air smelt sweet. Spencer pulled away, and stood facing Aaron. He took Aaron's hands in his, and leaned back slightly.

"Let's go for a walk!" He put his glasses back on.

"In the rain?" Aaron shook his head in wonderment. "Spencey, you're fabulous!"

Aaron was still surprised by Spencer's impulsive ideas, but whenever he went along with it, it was always good. He stood up, into Spencer's embrace.

"I'll get a coat."

"You don't need a coat, Babe. You can't feel the rain on your skin with a coat on!"

Spencer took Aaron's hands and led him outside. Aaron felt the cool drops of rain hit his bare arms and tickle his skin. He marveled at Spence, standing arms out, face towards the sky, cool rain falling on his face.

He was so innocent, so beautiful, it made Aaron want to cry.

He ran to him, and caught him round the waist, swinging him round.

Spencer held Aaron's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Let's run!" he said.

Since Aaron and Spence had been together, it was as if Spence was living a childhood that had been denied him. He spoke little of his time growing up with a sick mum, and no dad. But it couldn't have been easy on him.

Aaron was happy that Spence could do this. Sometimes Aaron felt inhibited, but when Spencer was with him, he felt free.

It was a wonderful to be so spontaneous. Spencer was running towards the trees at the end of the field. Aaron broke into an ungainly sprint, splashing through the wet grass, laughing in the rain.

There was a shallow slope at the end of the field. As Spence reached the top, his feet slid from under him, and he slid the rest of the way down. When Aaron got there, Spence was lying on his back in the long wet grass, laughing at the rain hitting his face. Aaron ran down and sat next to him.

"You're nuts, Spencey. You know that, don't you?"

Spencer smiled. "You're probably right!" He pushed Aaron onto his back. "Feel that, Babe. Feel the grass and the rain." He knelt astride him. "Have you ever felt so free?" Spence held his arms in the air and let the rain fall on his upturned face. Then he leaned forward and placed his hands in the grass either side of Aaron's head. He bent forward and kissed him deeply. Aaron took Spencer's face in his hands and returned the kiss. Spencer smelled of freshly mown grass and rainwater, and it was beautiful.

Aaron felt dizzy, drugged with Spencer's aura of excitement. He rolled Spencer onto his back and knelt astride his hips. He wrapped his arms around him, and pulled his body close. Aaron pressed his face into Spencer's wet hair and kissed his neck.

_How did this ever happen to me? I never thought that this man would save me from my own demons, my own fears that I didn't even know I had. Spencer, you set me free from a prison I couldn't even see!_

Aaron released him and Spencer lay back down in the grass. He spread his arms out to the side.

So vulnerable, unprotected, and delicate.

_I will protect you with my life, Spencer_

So beautiful and yet so fragile.

Aaron stood and took Spencer by the hands, pulling him up. He put his arm around his shoulder and they walked together through the trees. Spencer leaned contentedly on Aaron, feeling safe and protected. Aaron stopped and turned to face Spencer and touched his face.

"I can't stop looking at you, Spence. I still can't believe you have chosen to stay with me!"

Spencer looked at Aaron in surprise. At work, Aaron was so self assured, so confident. Yet here, with Spencer, he was insecure, uncertain.

"How can I make you understand, Aaron?"

"I don't think I ever will." Aaron smiled that lop sided smile that melted Spencer's heart. Spence stood on his tip toes and gave Aaron a playful kiss.

Aaron rubbed his nose on Spencer's.

"You are cold, Love. Let's go and get a take-out and eat it in bed watching a DVD."

Spencer's face lit up.

_Decadence!_

"Race you to the car!"


End file.
